Flesh Is Weak
by Micmarj
Summary: What would have happened if Padmé had been taken as a hostage in the Episode "Destroy Malevolence"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The republic was at their tail. What had once been a proud bird, a menace in the galaxy, had now been turned into a shipwreck. Malevolence ignited in flames tried to flee from the ever approaching republic cruisers. Bombarded by fire the ship was heavily pounded. Grievous had to hold onto to his commanding podium to restrain his body from rocking. Although his magnetic feet would allow him to keep his balance, the constant shaking would be too much to bear. The cyborg growled. How could he have let that Skywalker brat destroy his ion cannon!? what's worse was the fact that it had exploded inwardly causing the Malevolence current state. Both primary weapons were gone, the shield was terminated alongside the stabilizers, the forward engines were shutting down and the hyper drive disabled. It was almost too convenient.

"We are trapped!" The general spat out "This was supposed to be a simple mission to exterminate some defenseless clones" Grievous balled his fists and smashed it into the podium wall "Now I find my flagship on the brink of destruction!" Narrowing his eyes in rage he understood what needed to be done. The surrounding B1 battle droids anxiously stood by, fearing the Generals wrath.

Grievous advanced to the podium his metal talons echoing on impact of each pace. When he reached the first step of his commanding platform a sudden cutting rumble followed by a massive quake forced the cyborg to grab onto the ledge to retain a respectful posture while four B1 battle droids followed by two super battle droids tumbled on the impact. The shaking now rapidly increased. "They must be focusing all fire on the command bridge" Grievous noted "Ha! those fools". He knew that even without the shield the Malevolence was as deadly as it was massive. It would take a significant amount of firepower to just eliminate the command bridge. However it would not last forever.

Certain of his movements Grievous typed on the small device center on the podium. After a few seconds a vivid blue hologram appeared. It revealed a old man with a pointing white beard and slicked back hair. The baggy facial features revealed dark menacing eyes filled with annoyance. Clothed in a sealed robe the elderly man crossed his arms revealing the vein clad hands. Raising a thick eyebrow Count Dooku asked with a authoritative tone "What is your current status General?"

Moving his clawed like hand in a respectful gesture and tilting his head the cyborg responded

"My lord as you definitely know we have been outflanked by several Republic Cruisers" he hated to admit it but they were in a dire situation "and we need support from nearby CIS Frigates"

Dooku sighed "indeed" then he calmly added "Reinforcements has been sent to cover up for your failure..." the old man trailed, a hint of rage could be spotted in the dark eyes "However they are being delayed by a republic fleet lead by Jedi master Luminara Unduli, how bad fairs your letdown?"

Mentally Grievous cursed the old man wishing he could smash that arrogant old fool. Restricting himself he shot back:

"Malevolence has lost its shields and it has..." The bridge interrupted his sentence in a harsh shudder which strained Grievous into crouching and letting out a small cough. Retaining his balance Grievous continued with narrowed eyes and a balled fists " ...Sustained extensive damage" The general didn't feel that the time was right to enrage the count more by telling him about the destruction of the ion cannon. Dooku gave Grievous a grave look "General, I have arranged a trap to give you an advantage over the Jedi". Irritated over the Counts lake of faith Grievous firmly answered "I assure you that is unnecessary". He needed no tricks to outplay the Jedi, only more ships. His strategic mind outdid any of those corrupt insolent fools.

Furiously narrowing his eyes Count Dooku spat out "Do not compound your failure this day by allowing our prize warship to fall.

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship" Grievous tried to guarantee. But the Sith would have none of it. "Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, they will call off their attack" The elderly man's sharp eyes conveyed that there would be no arguing.

The cyborg bowed "As you wish, my lord". As the transmission ended Grievous let out a huge growl. This wasn't how he used to deal with dire situations on Kalee. Taking hostages was a cowardly act. "But in war one has to be flexible" he argued to himself.

############################################################################

Sitting out of harm's reach in a sleek silver vessel Senator Padmé Amidala travelled through hyperspace. Her craven assistant C-3PO had accompanied her on a diplomatic mission assigned by the chancellor himself. Not knowing the coordinates provided would lead her straight into a trap.

"My lady are you sure the information from chancellor Palpatine is reliable?" the droid anxiously asked. Padmé curved a small smile on her lips, "he always worries about everything my golden friend" She still mused over the thought that her husband's outgoing personality couldn't be traced at all in his creation. Not that she would have prefered C-3PO in any other way, his fear was what defined his personality. She continued working with the control panel while answering:

"Yes, it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the banking clan himself" she paused and lifted her hazel brown eyes from the controls "If they lead the separatist alliance it will go along way to shorten this war". After a few moments the navigation controls suddenly started blinking. " We are approaching the system now" Padmé noted. But when the ship exited the ocean of lightspeed she was met with a horrifying view. Laser shots were whirling from all directions and the nose of a monstersaurus war ship lit in flames traveled towards them. C-3PO let out a distressed screech "My goodness!". Padmé was momentarily stunned with her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping. In denial the senator tried to grasp the situation "This isn't right…. that's a droid war ship" quickly steering them to the side she fearfully added " We are in the middle of a battle!".

############################################################################

It only took thirty minutes before the high pitched voice of a B1 Droid echoed " Sir, we're scanning a small ship off our bow" Grievous who was staring at the black space using the pain and agony of his past to fuel his rage was bolted back to reality. Walking closer to the control panel the General could spot the Naboo shaped ship. He lightly sneered "Good. Our hostage has arrived". This was almost too easy, the fool had walked right into the trap "Activate the tractor beam!" he commanded.

After tapping some buttons a pilot droid squeaked: "Sir the vessel will enter hangar A113".

"Have all nearby droid units surround that ship" Grievous viciously ordered " I will not allow our precious guest to slip through my grasp". After he was done speaking the echo of "roger, roger" filled the room. Suddenly Grievous noticed something, the calmness. The intensive rocks and movements had vanquished. "Sir the Republic cruisers have halted their attack" the a pilot droid informed. Beneath his mask the cyborg grinned. "Jedi are so predictable". Now it was time to act, the hyper drive needed to be fixed so the Malevolence could reach the rendezvous point. "Get a repair team up here!" Grievous growled, while slowly pacing towards the elevator he rasped: "continue working on the hyper drive, I'm going down to the main hangar".

############################################################################

Padmé was terrified of what she had got herself into "Why do I always get myself entangled in Anakin's adventures" she thought out loud. Her ship was being pulled into a hanger and the senators mind was roaming for ideas to get out of her mess. What troubled her the most was what this meant, the chancellor had been given false coordinates by the IBC meaning they had to be working with the separatists and with that financial edge the CIS would be even harder to defeat, if only a peace treaty could be negotiated.

Hangar A113 looked like a fire hazard. There was metal chunks spread out on the broken ground as well as wholes lit in flames. The hangar was filled with the thunder of parts gravitating from the ceiling onto the ground. "It does not look safe out there my lady" the golden droid stuttered while pointing at the window. More to herself the ex-queen pondered: "I see now this whole thing was a trap, and I am afraid I walked right into it". Padmé closed her eyes in concentration. Maybe if she could overload the power system and sneak out, then she could blow up any welcome party and use it as a distraction to escape. Quick with her fingertips she started working with the power systems on the various control panels. However she halted her movements when she saw the ring of battle droids forming up around the ship."Blast!" the option of sneaking out had now been eliminated. Would she really sacrifice her life to blow up some droids? defeated she rested her body against the pilot chair and pressed both her slim palms onto her face while she let out a small groan.

It didn't take long before closing footsteps could be heard. Two intimidatingly tall shining grey droids with crimson red eyes entered the room. They both held a metallic staff and were dressed in white dirty capes. The first one advanced on C-3PO who shrieked: "Oh dear!" before he was brutally pounded to wall and shut down. With it's metallic hand reaching for the senators wrist the second droid approached Padmé. She could now spot all the battle hardened wounds and scratches on the seemingly killer machine. Before she got grabbed the Ex-Queen defiantly stood up spitting out: "I can walk myself" The droid stopped on the spot and took a step to the side, clearing a path to the exit where the other one stood with its weapon resting firmly in its hands. Hesitantly Padmé slowly walked towards the exist with the second droid stalking behind her.

When she walked out to the hanger she was met with 20 battle droids standing in a open triangular formation with four super battle droids at the two corners. She then noticed the most dreadful thing one could possibly encounter. Between two of the same type of droids who had escorted her stood the infamous murderer General Grievous fixed, the surrounding flames reflected in his beastly eyes and its shadow dancing across his skull like mask. He weared a beautiful crimson red cape which contrasted with his diabolical body and with his arms behind his back he lightly chuckled "Welcome to the Malevolence my dear"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Grievous had to admit that this humanoid senator possessed beauty, but that there was something familiar about her. In a blink of an eye the cyborg soon realised that he did know her. The General had never been very interested in the politics of the raging war, but she was easily identifiable.

Grievous let out a small cough before he amused greeted his hostage: "Senator... Padmé Amidala" he chuckled wickedly "Or should I say former Queen of Naboo" he locked his beastly eyes in the Senators dashing brown orbs. When Padmé heard his haunting voice uttering her name she cringed and looked away, escaping the cyborgs gaze.

It greatly amused Grievous that the slimy coward Gunnray had suffered such an embarrassing defeat at the hands of this woman. "General Grievous" the senator dryly replied after reestablishing eye contact, she continued disgusted, "Your infamy and cruelty has struck most republic citizens with fear", Grievous narrowed his eyes "Good, then they know I'm coming for all of them" he began stalking towards Padmé "But they aren't the ones who should worry, they will all be free from the republic soon enough" now Grievous was standing right infront of her, he was nearly a meter taller and he had to bend his back and tilt his skeletal face to met Padmé's soft one "It is the Jedi I will slaughter" with a stern face the ex-queen met the General's cold stare without a trace of fear "I don't know from which hell you were manufactured, nor how anything could be so viciously programmed, but rest assure that you will….." The slap echoed in the hangar. Padmé slowly moved her hand to her cheek were a huge read bruise had appeared with a tiny stream of blood. The next thing she knew was a cold claw lifting her of the ground by the collar. Violently shaking Padmé Grievous roared "You insolent wench! I am not a droid!" he felt like slamming the arrogant senator on the ground so she could learn a lesson, but he restrained himself. Padmé seemed absolutely petrified with fear, her eyes staring wide open. Putting Padmé firmly on the

ground Grievous coldly rasped "You have the devils of the Jedi order to thank for my presence, and I will hunt restlessly until they have all suffered my wrath" with that the General swung around and left Padmé speechless "Take the prisoner to the guest room next to the command bridge, and have her double guarded!" Grievous roared while walking away from the shaken senator.

#####################################################################

The cell door slid opened and the grey four digit hand pushed the senator through the entrance. She made contact with the cold floor. Pushing her nimble body off the ground Padmé turned her head towards the Magnaguard who gave her a lifeless glance before the door slam shut.

Darting her startled eyes across the room Padmé made acquaintance with her new location. It was dark. What her eyes could conclude was that the cell was small. She could see a solid bed pinned to the grey steel wall. The weak lighting cast a gloomy appearance over the cell features. Huttering the captive senator scrambled to the bench. Sitting in a hunched position with her trained legs dangling of the edge and a soft hand firmly holding her disarranged hair Padmé released a heavy sigh. She shut her eyes in despair accepting her current position.

The former queen of Naboo was no damsel in distress, she had supervised a whole planet and never cowered in the face of danger. Padmé was even a proven warrior in her own right. Even Though she had been through worse considering the Geonosian arena, She had never experienced this solitude. "Strength comes in numbers…" She muttered.

General Grievous was no Nute Gunray. The cyborgs ruthlessness and efficient command had become infamous after the battle of Hypori. Unless Anakin could best the droid General in single combat or she would somehow manage to breakout of her cell and find a unprotected shuttle which wasn't a Vulture droid, she might be able to escape. Solely thinking independently which meant excluding exterior help Padmé doubted that she could outsmart the vicious cyborg.

Padmé dragged her legs up the bed and lowered her torso to the stiff slab. She silently stared at the dark ceiling. Her hazel eyes had now adjusted to the darkness. The cell was as bland and empty as one could expect during war.

The senator was still shaken by the generals assault, the hatred backing his words " _I am not a droid!"_ gave Padmé shivers. If he wasn't a droid what was he? his haunting reptilian eyes conveyed biological life but his body declared the contrary. He obviously was a cyborg in that aspect but she had always thought that his conscious was ruled by a CPU or some kind of programming, that the droid general had been some mad science project by the Separatist, which Grievous probably was. But what she couldn't rid her thoughts of was _"You have the devils of the Jedi order to thank for my presence"_. Could the jedi really be the ones responsible for his appearance? In that case what had happened to him and why? Who was he really? What was he really? All these questions filled the senators head and she couldn't deduce anything. All she had which she could go on was Grievous reptilian orbs.

She tried to use her knowledge from her experience as a Senator. Padmé had met a tremendous variety of species from the Galaxy, both in the Senate and during missions. Picturing different species, she tried to match them with Grievous eyes.

"Maybe he is a Lasat…." Padmé pondered "No, Grievous eyes have a darker yellowish tone unlike Lasat's green ". Her closed eyes twitched with annoyance. The senator swore to herself that she would if nothing else get to the bottom of Grievous mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Admiral Yularen watched as the twilight advanced towards the humongous enemy starship.

"I am afraid master Skywalker is taking a terrible risk" Plo Koon sighed. The young padawan Ahsoka Tano gave the Kel Dor master a wide smile "You will get used to it". The admiral turned from the bridge windows and faced the two Jedi. "Im sure that General Kenobi and General Skywalker can manage the rescue mission, so far they have proven their merit". The Jedi master nodded "I have been called by the council to oversee a transaction at Nal Hutta" He glanced down at his young friend whom seemed disappointed "May the force be with you and your master". He turned to Yularen and they both nodded in mutual respect.

Not long after Plo Koon's starfighter had jumped into hyperspace the Republic fleet received a reinforcement message. "This is Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, four of my Republic frigates are on the way to support your attack". Admiral Yularen answered firmly "Copy that captain". The blue hologram of Tarkin disappeared. Then four proud frigates burst out of hyperspace. A small shuttle left the front frigate and flew into the commanding Republic starship. After a few minutes a pompous commanding officer gracefully entered the command bridge, he was followed by a warrior with long brown hair and two golden tattoos decorating his stern frame.

Yularen couldn't help get puzzled " General…?" the Jedi interrupted him "Quinlan Vos" he stopped in front of the Admiral " I am here in master Luminara's place, since she is occupied with separatist reinforcement" Yularen nodded in understandment.

Tarkin was standing with his arms behind his back inspecting the Malevolence "We are here to help you destroy that enemy ship" he glanced back with an annoyed facial expression "And I would suggest that we continue our assault, while we still have the chance" Admiral Yularen raised an eyebrow "I have strict orders from general Skywalker and general Kenobi to maintain our position until the hostage is successfully rescued". A smirk twitched on Tarkin's small lips "And I presume the general's are performing this ruse themselves?" Yularen opened his mouth to answer but Tarkin interrupted him "With all due respect sir, we can't let a senator hostage stop us from terminating this weapon of mass destruction" straightening his back he added " Think on all the lives that will be lost if the Malevolence prevail" Yularen crossed his arms and sighed "That may be so.. but I have my orders" he increased his tone " And I can't blast the ship into oblivion while my commanding officers are onboard" Tarkin released a heartless laugh "You are no programmed Clone my dear Admiral, we can't let the Jedi's foolishness Jeopardize our best chance of victory, I say we continue our assault with maximum firepower " furiously Yularen barked "Captain Tarkin you don't have the authority here! so I would sugg.." A deep voice interrupted "But I do admiral"

Quinlan Vos stood hunched over a hologram podium which was projecting the Malevolence. He turned his head towards the two officers "And Tarkin is right, we must take extreme actions if we are to succeed" The captain smirked while Admiral Yularen widened his eyes in disbelief "But sir, general Kenobi and Skywalker would go down with it…" Quinlan Vos pushed himself from the podium "They are capable Jedi, and will have time to get out, with or without the senator" Yularen distressed tried to reason "Let us at least give them more time" but Tarkin countered "No, this may be the only time, we must strike now" Quinlan Vos gave them a serious gaze "They got two hours".

######################################################################

Running through the corridors of the Malevolence Obi-Wan Kenobi suddenly stopped in his tracks. Anakin Skywalker turned his head towards his master. However right before he was able to ask the reason for the delay heavy footsteps echoed through the halls. He and his master quickly spun around and took cover behind the closest corner. A patrol of battle droids past them and after the coast was clear Obi-Wan put a hand on his former student's shoulder "There has been a shift in the force.." Anakin nodded "I feel it too, but I can't figure out why". Obi wan stroked his beard "It seems it has to do with us" a doubtful expression crossed the younger Jedi "Us?" Obi-Wan gave Anakin a troubled look "We may not have as much time as anticipated and we can't contact them without blowing our cover" The chosen one shut his eyes and reached into the force than his expression straightened in in an instant "Than we better hurry before the new guest on our command bridge decides to blow us up" his master grinned "I agree, don't let me catch you resting" Anakin smirked back "And who of us is the one called the negotiator? maybe you should start working with your list of terms to Grievous" his master laughed "Well we shall see my young friend".

After searching the ship for some time they found a huge train network. "Maybe we should split up" Obi-Wan reasoned "If one of us rescues Padmé the other one can make sure that this ship never makes the jumps into hyperspace". Anakin closed his eyes "I can feel her presence" Obi-Wan tried as well "As do I" scouting for the right train Anakin quickly rumbled "We meet at the Twilight, make sure the hyperdrive is well out of order" But as chosen one started to advance towards the trains his former teacher halted him "Let's not be hasty Anakin, you are the best mechanic" placing both his palms on Anakin's shoulders Obi-Wan calmly uttered "I know you care for Padmé, but don't let it cloud your judgment. We need to make sure that the hyperdrive is disabled without them knowing it and you are more experienced in these matters" Anakin sighed "Fine, you get Padmé and I will make sure Grievous receives our little surprise". Obi-wan smiled "Seems I better get going then".

######################################################################

Anakin had managed to sneak into the command bridge. He looked across the room were multiple droids stood managing the controls. A squad of droids were working at the hyperdrive with various tools.

"The hyperdrive is almost fixed" a battle droid squeaked. Another responded "I would reckon another 30 minutes".

The young Jedi slowly sneaked closer the conversating battle droids. "Should we tell the general?" the droids fell silent for a moment.

Anakin slowly unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. "Naah, tell him when we are done, otherwise he might disable us if there are any delays". Anakin checked that the coast was clear.

"Attention!" Grievous voice ringed. Anakin just managed to halt himself. The droid general was speaking through the comlink. "There has been a breakout! Our republican guest is roaming the halls, find her! And kill the Jedi storeway".

Anakin knew he just could continue with his mission at hand, but he did not because of what the cyborg had said. He looked towards the elevator which could take him to his wife.

Obi-Wan had failed to make a subtle rescue. Would he risk losing Padmé's life to disable the hyperdrive? He stared at his lightsaber hilt while deciding if he could trust Obi-Wan to safely escort Padmé back to the Twilight.

######################################################################

Padmé could see the door which led to the hangar containing their means of escape. She and Obi-wan had split up when multiple Magnaguards found them.

The senator sprinted with all her strength. "Once I'm in the ship I can wait for the others" she thought. But when the blast doors opened her way was blocked by another four Magnaguards. The senator gasped in surprise and took a few steps backwards.

"Did you really think that it was going to be that easy running around these corridors unnoticed" Padmé sure did recognize that menacing voice. The clunking sound of Grievous metallic claws echoed as he walked closer. The Senator backed further into the hangar until two of the cyborg's bodyguards grabbed her.

The droid general chuckled "There are thousands of security cameras onboard this starship, and you were not hard to track once Kenobi had attempted his pathetic rescue mission ".

Suddenly the sound of a lightsaber being ignited could be heard " And neither were you" a additional voice called. Everyone's attention was shifted to Anakin Skywalker.

Grievous reached into his cape and whipped out two lightsabers. He ignite a blue one in a flash as he positioned his body in a defensive stand. Anakin furiously tightened his double handed grip on his ghastly lightsaber. "Well, Well, aren't you a bold one" Grievous mocked as he released his cape from his broad shoulders. "Just you wait monster, and we will see who ends up in spare parts" Anakin hissed. Grievous unleashed his second lightsaber and twirled his blades menacingly. "It is amusing you would state that Skywalker, As it seems Count Dooku already did half of the job for me…" He grinned beneath his mask as the young Jedi lashed out in a cry. He swiped for Grievous head and the cyborg caught the blade in an instant between his two lightsabers.

Simultaneously as the blades locked the cyborg guided a powerful kick right to the Jedi's torso. Anakin's reckless blind attack had given Grievous the edge he needed. The crunching sound of the Jedi's ribs breaking was music to the general's ears. The chosen one stumbled backwards and had to focus all his Force concentration to maintain his footing. Padmé's helpless howl echoed through the hangar.

Now Grievous was on the offensive. His attacks were relentless, Anakin could hardly keep up. 4, 6, 8, to 10 strikes per second. The wounded Jedi blocked,side stepped, parried and just managed to evade a hard vertical cleave by twisting his body. The sparkling sounds singing as the General missed. Flashes of blue and green consumed the two foes. With his left lightsaber Grievous swung for the Jedi's leg while with his other he thrust right for chest. With a well timed parry Anakin jumped from his spot. Twisting in the air trying to dodge the swift lower blow. However his broken ribs slowed his movements and in mid air a moan of agony escaped Anakin's lips. In pain the suffering jedi tripped on his landing spot. With all his toes severed on his left foot he trembled on his stance.

Grievous gave him no break as he quickly turned around. Seeing his weakened foe the knight slayer released a cackling laughter as he charged with his lightsabers spinning like torpedoes. With his Grim reaper approaching Anakin seized all focus on sustaining his wounds and summoned all into a mighty force push. Grievous used his accelerating momentum to leap over the shockwave with his lightsabers raised. The strength had left the Jedi. His pathetic block didn't stand a chance. The chosen one was pounded to the floor like a rag doll. "Aaaaargh!". On impact Grievous had sliced Anakin's right leg of and knocked his weapon from his hand. In one last desperate attempt the Jedi rolled to the side and tried to call for his blade. This movement was left short as Anakin's robotic hand fell from it's wrist in a flash.

Grievous triumphant roar ringed in the hangar. The cyborg lifted the crippled Jedi by the neck and started to squeeze the life out of him. Padmé's desperate cries and pleas, just went over his head. He would make Skywalker suffer. "Not so cocky now Jedi…your lightsaber will indeed make a fine edition" Anakin gasped for air and desperately clutched Grievous solid wrist "The chosen one " Grievous mocked "A honorable title to such a weak candidate" he tightened his grip and the Jedi's body began shaking "Have mercy!" Padmé screamed. The general finally shifted his attention towards senator. His hateful eyes meet her tear filled ones "You know that I don't intend to!". Turning his skull like face back to his dying victim the cyborg maliciously hissed "This one seems to care about you...aren't you scum forbidden to love" Anakin's eyes were now almost popping out "You are a disappointment on so many levels Skywalker.." Grievous swung the chosen ones struggling body so he was facing Padmé. She desperately fought to free herself from the Magnaguards hold on her wrists. Grievous raised Anakin further up in the air while he kept his eye contact with the ex queen "Seems like you need a demonstration of what I meant earlier today!". He brutally threw Anakin on ground with all his might, It sounded like an explosion as multiple bones cracked in chorus. To the general's surprise Anakin was still conscious. His whole body trembling as he uncontrollably coughed blood. Grievous gave Anakin a moment to recover, both enjoying his suffering but also to avoid the execution to be such a bloody affair. He would grant the Jedi that mercy.

Grievous raised both his weapons above his head, Padmé screamed and Anakin gave the cyborg general a look of defeat. The whole ship suddenly quaked and Grievous slammed onto the floor. He roared "What in the name of…!" but he halted himself. He slowly began chuckling while pushing himself of the ground. "Well well" he released a malicious cackle "Your troops seems to neglect our beautiful hostage" Anakin's face twisted in fear as the cyborg continued " Seems only fair that she pays the price for their sacrifice!". Grievous turned on his heel and started stalking towards the terrified senator. The fallen Jedi tried to crawl after him "No…..you…bastard" he franticly coughed. He was ignored by the cyborg. The Magnaguards threw Padmé in front of Grievous deadly talons. But just as the general thrust his lightsaber towards the senator's chest Anakin roared "YOU WILL LEAVE HER!". All the chosen ones's remaining powers were gathered into one last powerful Jedi mind trick directed to the stabbing cyborg.

Grievous dropped his lightsaber in an instant and released blood filled screech, he violently clutched his skeletal head in agony as something snapped inwardly. He staggered on his footing and fell on his knees. Images of Ronderu lij Kummar and other fallen comrades flashed in his head. Blood, anguish, battle, Huks, family… He saw his crying children standing by his soothing wives. He could see an explosion, his elite men perishing in the flames.

"Am I dead" he was in a dark bacta tank, San Hills squeaky voice echoed "Your body has sustained near fatal wounds...your crew was not so lucky..." he could hear his own response "A honorable leader dies alongside his soldiers" the chairman's stutter haunted Grievous "Your accident is almost a blessing….you are a perfect candidate for an experiment to plunge you back into the heart of battle" his own voice terrifyingly ringed "Your new order is meaningless to me.." the gleeful voice phantomly burst "To die in a bacta tank does not benefit a great general such as yourself… what would your ancestors think…" everything became blurry "I consent if my mind is not altered…" the volume of the vision harshly increased and all Grievous could hear was the haunting echo of "Altered... altered... ALTERED".

He snapped back to reality, his sight was dazy. The rage and adrenaline suddenly lightened. Grievous had fallen on all four and he just blankly stared at the hangar floor. He was lost, what just happened? Grievous hastily rose up and for the first time in a very long time fear was painted all over the general.

The ground was shaking due to the republic assault. The cyborg confusingly viewed his surrounding. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Anakin laid senseless. Padmé cried traumatized. She looked at the general with fear mixed confusion.

The sounds of blasters being fired could be heard in the background. It grew louder and louder until Obi-Wan could be seen entering the hangar. He was chased by 10 magnaguards and two battalions of battle droids. "Anakin!" his blue eyes darted across the area analyzing the scene, the chosen one laid seemingly dead on the floor almost 50 meters from Grievous and senator Amidala who was guarded by additional six Jedi then saw that the Twilight was still stationary. "So escape is still possible" he thought. Five of the magnaguards which were guarding Padmé ignited their electro staffs. All the droids stooped and targeted the Jedi master. General Kenobi kneeled beside his friend's body and examined the wounds."Your orders general?" the Magna captain obediently asked. But Grievous stood speechless. Obi-Wan looked around and swiftly started counting "6..14..24… so 16 magnaguards, 40 battle droids and one Jedi slaying death machine… I think I'm out numbered". The magna captain guard looked at his master confused "General?". Obi-Wan met Padmé's brown orbs which were pleading "Save him".

Taking his opportunity the Jedi master lifted Anakin from the floor and sprinted towards the Twilight". The Magna captain looked from the fleeing Jedi to the frozen general and then took his own initiative "Kill them!". The Battle droids started firing and 15 Magnaguards pursued their prey. But the Republics bombardment increased and it became near impossible to stand due to the massive quakes. All the droids tumbled down the hangar, while Obi-wan managed to climb the Twilights platform and enter the ship.

Grievous who had started catching up with reality took hold of Padmé's wrist to keep her from falling. In the corner of the General's eye he could see a ship take off from the hangar.

"Sir the hyperdrive is now operational" a battle droid squeaked. "Make a jump into hyperspace.." Grievous mumbled. "Roger roger".

Padmé Amidala stared at the disappearing ship until the bright blue ocean of hyperspace consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note:

So here is chapter 4 of the story sorry for the long wait. You could call 1 through 3 the introduction. The rest will be focused on a alternative universe story arch. Special thanks to Denapekka who pointed out the spacing/cluster problem in his review. I have tried to improve on that specific aspect in this chapter. Now the paragraphs are severely more narrow and focused. Please let me know all you critiques and feedback both good and bad so I can improve the story for your gain but also for my own. Some of you pointed out that this Grievous fighting skills mirrored the one from 2003 and it was my intention since he is a total badass in that series! The Grievous in my story is a combination of all the good aspects of all the different Grievous from the comic books, movie and animated series. I know that I could post the chapters a bit quicker than I do. This could be a weekly thing. So please leave reviews it is what motivates me to write.

"It pleases me to see that you yet again haven't failed me General"

Count Dooku smirked at his minion. "You have proven that their is none-better to the CIS cause".

Grievous stood kneeling in front of the old sith. He glared at the ground feeling the betrayal burning.

The general had brought the Malevolence to the assigned rendezvous point at Elrood. He had left it to the Geonosians for reparation, as instructed. Then Grievous had endured a pitiful council meeting with the other separatist leaders.

Plans had been introduced for an invasion of Kamino and the repulsive neimoidian Gunray had explained their economical status.

However the droid General listened with deaf ears. All Grievous could process was his sudden retained memory. He had been manipulated and used. The cyborg had stared down the craven San hill. Who had ensured that his mind wouldn't be tampered with.

The chairman had nervously straightened his collar when the Generals deadly gaze had been unyielding.

But know Grievous was alone with the man who had orchestrated it all. He wanted to launch at the count and smash his skull. But there was something else other than rage clouding him, he felt utter shame of what he had agreed to become and the pain of the treachery was heavy.

Dooku raised an eyebrow "Is something of matter?"

Grievous beastly orbs darkened and his pupils narrowed _He will pay!_ The General lashed out one of his lightsabers. Dooku staggered in surprise.

"What in the name of!?" his deep voice echoed.

 _Don't be a fool!_ Grievous stopped himself. _I need more time to process this before I do something I might regret_. The cyborg felt it strange that he was able to halt his fury. An ability he rarely could control ever since he was "re-born". _It must be connected with my mind tampering_ he reasoned. With that realisation a new flame was ignited. _Not yet! I must be cautious, I don't know how deep this runs…_

His master had his hand on his lightsaber hilt, ready for an attack. Suspicion was painted on his aged frame.

Grievous needed to save the situation so instead of igniting the lightsaber he bowed his skeletal helm and presented it to the sith.

"Aaah " Dooku called in a bit of confusion, then he continued with more certainty "The lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker".

 _Thank Jarmungand that it was the brats lightsaber I grabbed._ Grievous halted his thoughts. _Jarmungand….. now I'm calling the Gods._

"So the chosen one is no more" Grievous attention was brought back to his superior. Count Dooku was smirking.

"Unfortunately no…" The General rasped in response. The count darkened.

"No?"

Grievous hurried in adding "Kenobi managed to save him, but let me assure you that the Jedi slime was fatally wounded and if he ever manage to recover he will be severely dehumanized". He spoke the last words with glee.

"And how wounded was he?" Dooku asked judgingly.

Grievous rested his arms behind his back and retorted "Broken ribs, internal bleeding, a fractured skull, some toes severed, a hand lighter and a leg shorter"

The sith lord stroke his white beard before his face turned into smug.

"I suppose death would have been too merciful, now he has to live crippled and dishonored before his miserable life is put to an end"

The cyborg nodded in agreement. Although it had brought pleasure to bring justice upon the Jedi scum, the brat had freed him from his mental bonds. Even if Grievous had not yet realised how severe the tampering had gone, Skywalker had been his liberator. Alas, a Jedi would never receive his gratitude.

"General you have been relieved of your duties on the field for the time being"

If Grievous still had eyebrows he would have raised one. _Remove me from the battlefield? Does the Separatist want to lose the ground I have gained through my multiple victories?_

He felt more offended than enraged.

The programmed Grievous would have been infuriated by this statement and that alarmed the Count. He gave his lieutenant a puzzled look and continued with an odd tone:

"It is only temporary of course…"

"Of course" The General growled in response "And who do you think will perform better than me, General Grievous the knight slayer. The Kaleesh Warlord?"

The count moved uncomfortably when Grievous uttered " _The Kaleesh Warlord"_.

Dooku sighed "I do not doubt your abilities" and he stretched the word " **General** "

"It is the will of my master that Asajj Ventress usefulness is tested"

Grievous blinked and the growled questionly "The assassin?".

The Count smirked "Yes, my apprentice will lead and direct the frontlines for two weeks time"

The sith continued "Consider this a small vacation General where you can return to your fortress at Vassek and plan your next attack on Tibrin"

Grievous remembered their previous defeat on Tibrin. It had not been one of his campaigns, otherwise the planet would be separatist territory by now. No it had been lead by commander Durge. The infamous Bounty hunter who had met his demise by Kenobi's hand during the that lazly planned battle.

"When my apprentice's time has expired you will conquer Tibris" the Siths tone sharpened "Failure is not an option".

Grievous bowed "As you wish my lord, the time will be put to good use…." He would get to the bottom of Dooku's treachery. He turned around and advanced to the door.

"Ah we are not done yet General" The count spoke amused. "The senator hostage in your possession needs to be dealt with.

 _The wench, I almost forgot about her presence_. "I will have the female brought here for your intentions"

"That won't be necessary General…" Now the count actually grinned. "She will be going with you".

Grievous narrowed his beastly orbs. _She will only be in the way_. "Why Count?" he questioned arrogantly.

"Because it is the will of my master, _General"_

"Sidius orders?" the cyborg growled.

Dooku's voice dangerously deepened "Is there a problem?"

The General met his superiors eyes "I don't see the purpose of bringing the wench with me to Vassek when she could be used for blackmail or negotiation"

Through gritted teeth the sith responded "Careful now General you are dangerously close to impertinence"

Grievous clenched his fist and snorted but held back his response. Dooku eyed him down.

"View this as an reward, with the senator as your prize" he continued disdainful "You can take her to your…home and do whatever twisted things you would prefer with her, as long as she is kept alive"

Never during his service had he been so insulted by the Count. He bluntly just had called him a 'monster'. He mustered all the disrespect at his disposal as he called " _Thank you, my lord.."_. Then he stormed out of the room to prevent himself from decorating his cape with the siths intestines.

The tears had dried a few hours ago and the coldness of the room was nothing compared to the hollow pain she felt inside. The memory of her love's brutal torture by the hands of the General flashed in her mind. _oh force I hope he is still alive….._

Padmé sometimes blamed herself for Anakin's fate when she rewinded the scenario over and over.

" _Seems like you need an demonstration of what i meant earlier today!"_

The senator instantly shut her eyes at the memory. The hatred and malice twisting the already haunting features on the General made her skin crawl. He had been merciless even when she had desperately begged.

He had lied on the metallic floor covered in his own blood, with his handsome body broken and with missing body parts.

Oh how she wished that she was still on Naboo with the young Jedi. Where there had been no problems or worries other than their blossoming romance. But that was before the dark times, before the Separatists.

So much had happened since then.

At the beginning of the war the passion had been fierce between them. They would meet in her neat and decorated apartment whenever Anakin returned from missions. Their pleasure filled nights had been the highlight of her existence back then. She would fall asleep in his strong arms and wake up alone, as if nothing had happened. Their love for eachother was secret and had to stay that way.

But as the war raged on their flame began to die down. Anakin went for longer campaigns and Padmé was busy with her own political profession. But then Anakin became promoted to a Jedi Knight. That day they celebrated on a most fabulous restaurant in the finer district of Coruscant. It had been incredibly romantic. Where the young jedi had dressed incognito so he would not be recognized.

They had not conversated much. Just stared at each other. His beautiful eyes had been filled with the same passion as back on her home planet. Padmé smiled at the memory. It brought her comfort to reflect on the past.

Then when they eagerly had returned home to her apartment they had been very busy with fierce kisses and the most pleasurable activity she had ever experienced with her husband.

" _And now.."_ she released a small sob " _He is probably lying on a medical table getting new robotics limbs attached to his perfect body"_ She wiped her eyes _"All because of him! The heartless cruel cyborg"_

But why wasn't she dead!? She had seen the malice and blood lust in his eyes. The General even verbally indicated her execution after the republic cruisers had neglected her safety and continued their assault. Padmé definitely thought she had been done for when Grievous had raised his saber.

But then something had happened. The senator had come to the conclusion that her husband had strongly affected the General with the force, which had brought him tremendous pain and brought Grievous into some sort of trance.

What she couldn't comprehend was that the cyborg had spared her life when he had regained his conscience. He had even been "polite" enough to grab her wrist to retrain Padmé's balance when the ship uncontrollably begun shaking.

"And I am still alive" The senator thought outloud. She didn't know what had Anakin had done to Grievous to make him merciful. Well at least towards her….

Anakin Skywalker woke up in a roar from his medical bed. His vision was blurry and his head pounded.

"Padmé!?" he called out in despair.

When he grasped his head with his two hands he could feel the robotic unfamiliarity against his skin. In a confused grunt the jedi moved his limb to his limited vision.

He spotted the new patterns on the hand. The palm and fingers had been replaced by a silver looking metal while his wrist was still the same golden one.

"No..."

He shakingly tried to stand. Cold sweat was now streaming down the forehead.

Letting out an exhausted grunt he lifted his body of the bed. Carefully placing the left foot on the icy floor.

But as he tried to place his body weight on the foot he collapsed. Hissing in pain Anakin pushed himself against the wall. In doing so he flexed his toes which felt different. In panic the Jedi instantly grabbed his foot and pulled it towards him.

As he had feared the robotic features revealed themselves. Pushing the abomination away from his sight Anakin shakily stood up. But then he spotted the other horror"

"No!" The Jedi shrieked.

From the bottom of the thigh downwards the leg was manufactured. He felt the panic taking over him.

"What happened to me?!" Anakin roared.

But then he remembered. The cracking of his bones. The diabolical laughter from the cyborg and..the pleading cries for mercy from Padmé.

Footsteps could be heard echoing outside the medical room.

"That fucking bastard!" He could feel the hatred fuelling his focus "He did this! he will…"

But he stopped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Padmé!"

Obi-wan rushed into the room. He looked concerned and melancholy.

"Anakin finally you are awake, I was beginning to fear that I lost you"

The Jedi master tried to help his friend to the edge bed. But Anakin grabbed his collar. He swallowed hard before he stammered "P.. ..mé?"

Obi-Wan directed his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry Anakin… She is still in Grievous custody. Alive or dead… we don't know"

He met his old padawan's eyes.

"We failed"

Authors second note: Jarmungand is the Kaleesh war god. Well atleast in my story. You guys who are educated in norse mythology will probably spot the reference. Please leave a review :) The next chapter will be posted in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The furious echoes of the General's steps dominated the corridor. _If the Count want to waste my time by handing me the republic dog, then so be it! But it won't save him when I come to my conclusion._

He quickly turned around the next corner. _But one thing is for sure. That coward San hill will be a head shorter when I'm done with him!_

Grievous continued advancing towards the cell. He encountered some council members along the way who all saluted him. _By fear not loyalty_ the cyborg noted. Not that it was a surprise. _The_ y are a flock of incompetent hens.

"Aah greetings General" a voice squeaked.

The Muun representative from the IBC stood in his path.

"Hill…" Grievous hissed.

He flexed his metallic claws and his pupils narrowed. The Muun tried to take a step back. But he was stopped when a metallic claw rammed into his exposed neck. The General wanted to pierce the the chairman, to dig into his flesh and rip out his lungs. But he confined with grabbing the Muun and slamming him into the wall.

San Hill released a shriek. His face turned pale.

"Don't think for one second that anything escapes me!" Grievous roared into his victim's face. Gasping and twitching the Muun tried to free himself from the General's grip.

"You worthless worm!" the General spat out "I am your superior Hill, be sure to remember that"

The chairman desperately nodded his head.

"You better watch your step Hill, if you value your life…"

With that he released the Muun. Who fell to the floor in a whimper. Disgusted Grievous dusted his hand against the cape. He then turned his back against the startled chairman and left.

 _We are not done yet Hill…_

Soon enough the cyborg reached his destination. Only two battle droids stood guarding since he had known the prisoner wasn't going anywhere.

"Leave" He barked to the droids.

"Roger roger"

The General followed the two mindless minions with his gaze until they vanished. Then he averted his focus to the grey patterns on the cell door. He didn't know why he hesitated to enter. In some way he felt uncomfortable.

"Aah" He scowled at himself and entered.

 _Why are these cells always so dim lighted?_ He blinked three times as he adjusted to the darkness. The contrast in light created a mighty shadow of Grievous stature against the floor.

It was silent as a crypt. First Grievous couldn't spot the senator. His eyes searched for her form at the cell slab but it was empty.

"Have you come to inform me of my fate?"

It was barely a whisper. The General spun around. Padmé sat in corner with her arms over her knees. She looked like a ship wreck with her hair all messed up and her eyes sore from tears.

He felt pang of guilt. Why he did not know. _She deserves it_ he argued _the republic wench she is_. Well that did not do her justice. She seemed like a respectable woman who was on the wrong side of the war and she was more than moderately good looking.

"I have" Grievous sighed with his deep voice.

Their eyes locked. With more strength she asked "Are you going to execute me?"

"I.."

" _Would certainly like to_ " He was going to say, but he stopped. Because he did not know if that was true.

"I am going to escort you"

With a lifeless tone Padmé asked "Where..?"

Grievous couldn't bare to keep her sore gaze. Her deep brown eyes were digging into his soul. He broke their eye contact. He felt annoyed at his weakness. To regain his ground he barked at the senator "Wherever I deem fit!".

Turning her head towards the wall she whispered "I see.."

"But why?"

The cyborg was taken back by the question. _Is the woman slow!? Doesn't she understand who's in charge?_

Grievous was going to cut in with a furious remark but the woman interrupted him.

"Why am I still alive?" She stared at him judgingly.

" _Because_ it is is the will of my superiors" He hissed venomously disliking this interrogation.

"But.." She tried to continue, but Grievous would hear no more of it.

"Enough!"

Padmé jumped at her spot. Then embarrassed looked at the ground.

"tand up woman" Grievous commanded with a slightly more restrained tone.

He motioned at the door with his skeletal hand while his aggravated eyes followed her movement as she scrambled to her feet.

"This way…" he ordered.

##################################################################

"What do you mean it's a lost cause!" Anakin howled towards the older jedi "I will find Padmé and make Grievous pay!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Obi-Wan Rested his left hand on the young jedi's shoulder. Anakin relaxed a bit.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way Anakin. Grievous will be brought justice for his crimes, that I can promise you. But until the moment presents itself we can't begin a reckless hunt after him."

Anakin turned away his head. He clenched his metal fist.

"Leave" He menacingly breathed out.

The Jedi master sighed and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it shaking his head. With a swift movement Obi-Wan left the small conference room.

Silently The chosen one sat and stared into the wall. He then reached into his belt and grabbed his new lightsaber. He studied the new features and ran his organic hand on the foreign shape.

" _He took my lightsaber, he took my body, he took my dignity, he took my WIFE!"_

Anakin lashed out. Igniting his lightsaber he struck the wooden table over and over. Splinters swirling in the air. With a cry he smashed ruined table onto the ground and then with a force push he shot the remains into the closet wall.

With anguish he glared at his new lightsaber which only served as reminder of his failure. He threw it into the wooden pile and fell on his knees. With two palms pressed to his face Anakin began to sob.

"I'm sorry Padmé…... I'm sorry…."

He crawled to the corner next to pile and rested his back against the wall.

" _What am I doing? Is this the way to deal with my fate? To be sulking in the corner!?"_

Anakin wiped his salty eyes. _"This is not the way to be treating Padmé's memory"_

"I need to get my shit together"


End file.
